here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Wave
The New Wave is a period of history, part of modern times. It began in 1975, after the Age of Aquarius, and ended in 1989, with the start of Generation X. Timeline 1975 April 4: Bill Gates founds Microsoft--Albuquerque, New Mexico April 30: The U.S. evacuates the Saigon embassy. April 17: Khmer Rouge, led by Pol Pot, declare Year Zero in Kampuchea. May 1: Elizabeth Clare Prophet forms the Church Universal and Triumphant--Santa Barbara, California May 12: Khmer Rouge forces capture the U.S.S. Mayaguez; a rescue mission three days later will cost 38 American lives. Serial killer Hannibal Lecter caught by the FBI, committed to an asylum. June 26: Two FBI agents and one Native American activist are killed in a shootout at the Pine Ridge Indian Reservation. July 30: Teamster leader Jimmy Hoffa (b. 1913) disappears outside of Detroit. September 18: Hostage-turned-militant Patty Hearst is captured by authorities--San Francisco October 11: George Carlin hosts the first Saturday Night Live. September 30: Jack Torrance begins his job as the winter caretaker at Colorado's Overlook Hotel, bringing his wife Wendy and son Danny. November 10: The wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald--Lake Superior November 20: Francisco Franco dies. December 2: REDRUM at the Overlook Hotel. December 19: A young family moves into a house in Amityville, N.Y. and flees strange happenings 19 days later. 1976 Jaime Sommers becomes the Bionic Woman. Taxi driver Travis Bickle cleans the trash off the sidewalk. UBS anchor Howard Beale declares he's mad as hell and not going to take it anymore. Unknown fighter Rocky Balboa gets a shot at heavyweight champion Apollo Creed. July 4: U.S. celebrates Bicentennial. July 29: Son of Sam begins a series of murders in New York City that end in 1977. November 2: Jimmy Carter elected president. 1977 A UFO mother ship appears near Devil's Tower, Wyoming. August 16: Elvis Presley (b. 1935) fakes death, goes into not-very-successful hiding. 1978 Mr. Roarke, assisted by Tattoo, establishes Fantasy Island in the Pacific Ocean October 12: Sid Vicious stabs Nancy Spungen to death at the Chelsea Hotel--New York City. October 31: Michael Meyers returns home for Halloween November 18: Followers of Jim Jones drink the Kool-Aid in the Jonestown Massacre. 1979 February 7: Nazi scientist Josef Mengele (b. 1911) dies in Brazil. March 28: Three Mile Island melts down--Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. June: Jerry Falwell founds Moral Majority--Lynchburg, Virginia. Jason Voorhees (1946-1958) emerges from Crystal Lake to begin a reign of terror. November 4: Iranian students, inspired by Ayatollah Khomeini, take 52 hostages at the U.S. embassy. 1980 May 18: Joy Division's Ian Curtis hangs himself--Manchester, England. Jake Blues released from prison--Joliet, Illinois. November 4: Ronald Reagan elected President of the United States. December 8: John Lennon assassinated--New York City. December 24: Soviet invasion of Afghanistan; U.S. recruits Mujahedeen to fight. 1981 June 5: AIDS first identified--Los Angeles. January 20: Ronald Reagan sworn in; Iranian students release hostages at the same moment--Washington, D.C.; Tehran. CIA, Columbian cartels set up Contras. Freddy Kruger (1940-1968) begins terrorizing kids on Elm Street. 1982 April 2: Falklands War ET appears in California Vietnam vet John Rambo goes to war with law enforcement officers in Hope, Washington. Positronic robots invented--following Asimov Laws. Kevin Flynn enters the ENCOM mainframe with the help of the program TRON. 1983 Escape of serial killer Hannibal Lecter. He is never heard from again. Invasion of Grenada 1984 May 12: First Terminator robot arrives in past January 31: J. R. "Bob" Dobbs assassinated--San Francisco, California. (Big Brother--in parallel universe?) Oliver North manages Iran-Contra operation from White House basement, aided by Fawn Hall. Drug dealers operating out of Mena, Arkansas. Gen. John Singlaub supports Contra operations. Crockett and Tubbs battle Contra-backed drug operations in Miami. 1985 John Rambo rescues MIA soldiers from Vietnam. October 26: Marty McFly sent into the past by Doc Emmett Brown (b. 1920). November 20: Microsoft introduces the Windows operating system. 1987 First Predator spotted on Earth. 1988 John Rambo fights in Afghanistan alongside future Al-Qaeda members. Pat Robertson founds the Christian Coalition. Ray Kinsella, told "If you build it, he will come," lays out a baseball field--Dyersville, Iowa. September 14: Morpheus, King of Dreams, escapes from captivity--Wych Cross, England. September 26: Salman Rushdie publishes The Satanic Verses. October 2: Donnie Darko warned of the impending end of the world by a demonic rabbit. Former CIA chief and Skull & Bones member George Bush elected president. 1989 March 23: Researchers at the University of Utah announce the discovery of cold fusion. March 24: The Exxon Valdez spills 30 million gallons of oil into Prince William Sound, Alaska. The U.S. invades Panama to unseat former ally Gen. Manuel Noriega (b. 1938). Chernobyl disaster Berlin Wall falls Michael Moore makes Roger and Me. Category:Period